<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by Marslion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572480">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marslion/pseuds/Marslion'>Marslion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, That's really it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marslion/pseuds/Marslion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piett has a normal day with the two he loves</p>
<p>Oneshot that is about cuddling!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Darth Vader, Firmus Piett/Darth Vader/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lovely https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpskywalker/pseuds/simpskywalker was the beta for this fic</p>
<p>This was a small fic for the rarepair weekend in the star wars server I'm in! I've wanted to write something with these three for a while now and how you all enjoy it! Comments are always welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the three years since Lord Vader had helped murder the Emperor, he had chosen to help the Rebellion bring down the very system he had built. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The price for this was that Lord Vader and all who chose to follow him were now forced to remain on Coruscant, and the only time they were allowed back onto the Lady Executor was if they were needed in battle. This was a blow to all of them, that ship was their Lady, but Vader obeyed. Despite all this. life had been going strangely well for Piett.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This led to Piett’s current situation: he, Veers, and Vader had gotten rather close in the first year and decided to live together. All members of Lord Vader’s group were given residence in the upper sector of the city. The Republic claimed it was for their service, but many of the men felt it was to keep a rather close eye on the former Sith Lord who still held far more power then he should.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Piett decided to ignore most of such things. His loyalty laid with the two men he now planned to spend the rest of his life with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veers was relaxing on the couch under Vader when Piett came back from shopping. It was a strange sight to see the man without his helmet but he was healing, and Piett had never been one to focus on things like physical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Firmus, how did it go?” Veers asked as he shifted under the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett smiled at the two. “It went about how it always goes, too many people and ridiculous prices.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vader hummed. “If you require it I can simply do it next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett and Veers gave each other a nervous look, “Of course, when you can go into the shopping center and not get sensory overload,” Piett said with a chuckle as he bent down to give the other a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former supreme commander frowned but allowed the small show of affection. “I can be in a shopping center,” the man grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can, just not alone.” Veers laughed briefly and trapped the larger man before he could turn and swat at him. He knew all to well how hard those hands could hit if Vadern was truly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, are you going to help me put this all away?” Piett smiled as they fought on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both scrambled to get up at his words, Vader only stumbling briefly before speed-walking into the kitchen area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They danced around each other easily in the kitchen as they worked. Vader tired easily but helped where he could. Soon enough they were all relaxing back on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piett smiled at the pile they had become, Veers hummed softly and Vader messed with the small wire poking from his left hand. It was rare that they cuddled, as Vader still shied away from most touches. He was healing but he got overwhelmed quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After so many years of fighting they were all calm, and Piett felt at peace. Sure, they could be called away any moment, and Vader would have to get back in the suit if they were. But for now, he had the two he cared most for safe in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all he would ever need.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themarslion</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>